Training For Adults
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Sentimentos escondidos.Paixões secretas.Revelações.Tudo isso em apenas um treino.Yaoi-Lemon.Minato x Kakashi OneShot
1. Training For Adults

Essa fic foi feita numa parceria com a Hatake Hitomi, levamos 3 longos dias para fazê-la por MSN. Ela faz o Kakashi sendo um ukezinho lindo e eu o Minato sendo um seme de tirar o fôlego.

Fic yaoi com lemon, se naum curte já sabe, Alt+F4.

O time de Minato treinava havia já algumas horas. Kakashi e Obito lutavam um contra um outro (na real, Obito tentava, Kakashi até pegava leve para facilitar). Rin estava sentada ao lado do sensei, lendo pergaminhos.

Rin olhou para o sensei. Estava preocupada com o Uchiha.

- Sensei... Posso substituir o Obito-kun? Ele parece estar tão cansado... - falou a menina.

- Acho melhor parármos o treinamento por hoje. O Kakashi também parece cansado. - Na verdade, ele pensava era que seus alunos não seriam páreos para o Hatake, preferia liberar eles logo do treino, antes que apanhassem muito.

Levantou-se e foi em direção a Kakashi e Obito, parando bem no meio deles.

- O treino acabou. Estão todos dispensados.

Kakashi parou o que fazia e virou costas e, sem nada dizer, encaminhou-se na direção de sua casa. Era um garoto de poucas palavras.

Rin ficou esperando Obito, olhando Kakashi afastar-se.

- Vamos, Obito-kun?

- Vamos sim, Rin-chan. - se encaminhou em direção a Rin para irem embora.

- Kakashi, espere. Queria falar com você. - Minato queria ficar a sós com seu aluno, essa era uma boa oportunidade.

O Hatake olhou para trás, permanecendo calado. Voltou para o local onde estava Minato e ficou à espera que o mestre falasse.

- Vamos caminhar um pouco. - Estava nervoso, não sabia muito bem por onde começar.

Fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a caminhar ao lado do loiro. Não tinha horas para chegar a casa, não faria mal.

Já estavam andando há quase 15 minutos, e os dois permaneciam calados. Não aguentando mais, Minato pára e se vira para Kakashi. Tomou fôlego para falar, estava muito nervoso.

- Kakashi, eu estava pensando... Conheço um treino muito bom e que irá te ajudar muito nas batalhas. Você quer aprender? - olhava profundamente naqueles olhos negros que tanto o intimidavam.

- A sério? - Kakashi abriu a boca para falar pela primeira vez desde o treino. - Que treino?

- Bem, é um treino com Taijutsu. Muito difícil, por sinal. Você quer aprender? - Não esperava por aquela pergunta do Hatake.

- O senhor fez-me andar só para me dizer isso? - perguntou o grisalho. Pensou um pouco. - Porque não faz esse treinamento com o Obito? Acho que ele precisa mais do que eu.

Minato não se conformava com a arrogância de Kakashi. Iria ensiná-lo a respeitar seus superiores.

Com um rápido movimento, encosta o Hatake numa árvore e aproxima seus rostos.

- Olha como você fala comigo, seu moleque. Sou seu sensei. Respeite-me.

- Hai, hai. - suspirou o garoto, virando o rosto. - Eu respeito. Mas há quem precise mais desse treino que eu.

Inclinou-se um pouco pra frente, e com os lábios no ouvido do menor, sussurrou:

- E o que você acha de um treino que só adultos podem fazer. Lhe interessa? - Sentia seu baixo ventre esquentar com a aproximação ao menor.

- Só... Adultos? - perguntou. Voltou a pensar. Mal conseguia pensar enquanto sentia a boca do mestre no seu ouvido. - Eu não sou adulto. Não devo fazer esse treino. Pode ser perigoso.

- Calma, meu pequeno. Você pode não ser adulto, mas com certeza pode fazer esse treino. Pode ser dolorido, mas não perigoso. - Se inclinava mais ainda pra frente encostando seu membro levemente ereto nas pernas do menor.

- Sensei! - exclamou Kakashi, olhando para baixo. Já percebera a que tipo de treino o loiro se referia. Falou baixinho, mais para si do que para o homem. - Esse tipo de treino irá ferir-me a alma.

- O que disse meu anjo? Não ouvi. - Não aguentaria muito mais daquela tortura, precisava possuir aquele pequeno corpo. Mas também não queria feri-lo, amava-o.

- Disse que não vejo como esse treino me pode ajudar. Esse treino só serve para me distrair. - respondeu Kakashi, num tom audível.

- Você que sabe então. - Se afasta do menor, o deixando encostado na árvore.

O Hatake suspirou, aliviado. Afastou-se da árvore e virou costas, começando a afastar-se. Não, não. Não queria ferir a alma.

Minato, ao ver o Hatake se afastar da árvore, não resiste e vai em direção a ele. Pega-o em seu colo, fazendo-o lhe abraçar com as pernas.

- Eu te desejo, Kashi. Seja meu pelo menos uma vez, onegai. - Sussurrava sensualmente no ouvido do menor.

Mesmo que aquilo pudesse vir a virar um aperto no seu coração, Kakashi assentiu.

- Hai... Sensei... - disse, derrotado.

- Não fique assim, meu pequeno. Vai ser melhor do que você imagina. - Estava muito excitado, mas devido ao jeito do menor, achou melhor esperar uma resposta mais certa dele. - Não quero te forçar a nada, você tem certeza de que quer isso?

- Eu já falei que sim. - disse o garoto. Percebeu o quanto o mestre desejava aquilo. Se Minato queria, tudo bem. - Vá em frente e fique com o meu corpo. "Já que é somente o meu corpo que o senhor deseja."

- Eu não quero somente o teu corpo, Kakashi. Eu quero você inteirinho pra mim. - a cada segundo sentia seu membro crescer mais, mas ainda estava em duvida. Será que ele realmente queria? Precisava de uma confirmação.

- Tá... - falou Kakashi. Engoliu em seco. Havia algo que precisava fazer. Ainda com a máscara, aproximou mais os rostos. Tanto que acabou com as bocas a tocarem-se.

Mesmo o menor estando com a máscara, Minato se chocou com a atitude dele, nunca esperaria isso do Hatake. Se afastou um pouco e olhou naqueles olhos negros.

- Não prefere tirar a máscara? - Ainda estava meio indeciso quanto à reação de Kakashi.

- Tanto faz. - respondeu, começando a baixar a máscara de lhe cobria o rosto. Quando o seu rosto ficou totalmente exposto, Kakashi voltou ao que fazia antes de ser interrompido. Desta vez, os seus lábios tocaram os de Minato. A sua língua saboreou-lhe os lábios, mas não indo mais além.

Não resistindo mais, aprofundou o beijo, queria sentir totalmente aquela boquinha pequena. Sua língua explorava todos os cantos, não deixava nenhum escapar. A boca do Hatake era doce, muito convidativa.

Puxou ele ao encontro de seu corpo, ficando assim colados.

- Sua boca é uma delicia, Kashi. - Falava entre o beijo.

O menino deixou-se levar, embalado pelas carícias que o Namikaze fazia na sua boca. A sua língua experimentava fazer o mesmo. Corou com o elogiou. Na real, corou é pouco. Estava para lá de corado, estava super vermelho. Abraçou o sensei, querendo que os corpos jamais se separassem, querendo que aquele momento jamais acabasse. Contudo, para Kakashi, isso era impossível.

Minato separa levemente as bocas para poder dar atenção a outra parte do corpo pequeno, seu pescoço. Este era uma tentação, estava totalmente exposto na posição em que o menino se encontrava. Por ser menor, estava um pouco inclinado pra cima. Mordeu o pescoço levemente, queria ouvir seu aluno gemer de prazer.

- Hnnn... Sensei... - um gemidinho deixou os lábios do garoto. As suas mãos apertavam os braços de Minato. Começou, então, a esfregar levemente a sua perna na ereção que ele sabia tomar conta do membro do maior. - Me fala, sensei... O que é isso a-aqui?

Minato deu um leve sorriso safado, aquilo estava indo melhor do que ele imaginava.

- Isso, meu pequeno, é o que você faz comigo. - Dizia isso enquanto descia sua mão pela costa do menor. - Se quiser posso te mostrar. - colocou a mão por dentro da camisa de Kakashi, queria sentir todo aquele corpo quente.

- Sé-sério? O senhor vai mesmo mostrar? - perguntou Kakashi, torcendo o corpo devido às carícias provocadas pela mão que lhe tocava a pele. A sua perna insistia na ereção, esfregando com um pouquinho mais de força, procurando sentir o quão duro o membro do loiro estava. - Eu... Eu quero ver, sensei... Não acredito que sou eu que...

- Aaahh... Desse jeito você me provoca mais ainda, Kashi... - Se separa do menor o olhando de cima a baixo - Eu te mostro, mas com uma condição. - não conseguia tirar os olhos do menor, ele estava muito sensual daquele jeito, todo entregue.

- Que condição? - estava curioso para ver a condição que Minato iria impôr. Sentia-se observado pelos olhos azuis e luxuriosos do mais velho. - Não me olhe desse jeito... onegai...

- Me desculpe, mas não dá pra resistir. A minha condição é... - Pega Kakashi bruscamente e o cola novamente ao seu corpo. - Quero primeiro ver você todinho nu.

Com esta, o Hatake sentiu-se morrer de vergonha. Achou melhor falar.

- N-Não... Tenho vergonha... - olhou para outro lado, não querendo encarar os olhos azuis. - Porque o senhor não me mostra logo?

Pegou carinhosamente o rosto do Hatake e o virou para poder encarar aquele lindo olhos negros.

- Porque, antes de você me ver, quero te dar muito prazer. Fazer você delirar. - com isso não aguenta mais e, num único movimento, retira a camisa do Hatake.

Instintivamente, os braços de Kakashi cruzam-se à frente do seu peito, tentando esconder aquele pedaço de pecado.

- Sensei... eu não aguento ouvir o senhor falar desse jeito... - confessou, muito vemelho. - Não aguento esta tortura... Tire o resto da minha roupa...

- Ah Kakashi, com esse jeitinho você me leva a loucura. - babava olhando o menor. - Se você quer, assim terá.

Se aproxima do menor e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto com as mão ia alisando e apertando o corpo pequeno. Sua boca desce de encontro aos mamilos rosados, e suas mãos atrevidas descem um pouco mais, parando no cós da calça do menor. Abre lentamente a calça e quando já está prestes a tirá-la, interrompe o ato, se afastando novamente.

- Pede com jeitinho que eu tiro o resto. - queria provocar o menor, queria vê-lo enlouquecer.

Kakashi dá um 'humpf', percebendo o objetivo do sensei.

- Eu tenho mãozinhas, posso muito bem tirar o resto, você sabia? - perguntou, desafiando. E fez mais. Um pouco envergonhado, começou a chupar o dedo médio da mão direita, passando a língua muitas vezes. Estreitava o seu olhar nos olhos profundos do mestre. Levou o dedo ensalivado até um dos mamilos e começou a estimular, gemendo baixinho. - E... o que você acha disto... sensei?

Minato não aguentava aquela provocação, tinha que agir imediatamente.

- Eu acho que você quer que eu te enlouqueça, Hatake. - entra no jogo do menor e retira sua camisa, ficando assim com o tórax definido a mostra. - Agora vem aqui, que vou te mostrar quem é que manda. - Puxa Kakashi, pegando firmemente no membro do menor. Já não se aguentava de tanto tesão.

- AHHH! - gemeu Kakashi, sentindo o mestre apertar-lhe o membro. – Sensei!

Aproveitou que o loiro tinha ali a mão e começou a esfregar o seu membro nela, sentindo prazer com isso. A sua respiração aumentou, o seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Mirou bem no corpo que Minato mostrava, memorizando cada linha, cada traço.

- Você... Você tem um corpo muito gostoso... - murmurou o menor. - Agora quero que me mostre quem manda...

- Isso, meu anjo, geme pra mim. Geme que faço coisas melhores ainda com você. - estava enlouquecendo com aquele pedaço do pecado. - Já que você quer eu mostro. - deita o menor na relva e passa a beijar todo o tórax do pequeno, sem tirar sua mão do membro dele. Descia seus lábios mais e mais até chegar na calça, olhou para a face dele como quem queria permissão. Estava achando aquilo tudo muito excitante, não conseguiria se controlar por muito mais tempo.

- Faça, sensei... Faça coisas gostosas que eu gemo, gemo muito. - falou o grisalho, corado com o olhar que recebia do mais velho.

Minato nada disse, apenas deu um sorriso safado e começou a descer as calças daquele que tanto desejava. Com a calça fora do corpo menor, beijou-lhe as pernas dando leves lambidas e mordidas, sentia cada vez mais seu membro ficar ereto, queria alívio, mas antes queria dar alívio ao seu aluno. Quando chegou às coxas torneadas, mordeu-as um pouco mais forte, olhava diretamente nos olhos do menor, aqueles olhos que tanto o enlouqueciam. Não se segurando mais, pega uma kunai e rasga a cueca dele, não teria paciência para tirá-la calmamente. Ao se deparar com aquele membro pulsante, não resiste e o abocanha de uma vez só, queria senti-lo inteirinho dentro de sua boca.

Kakashi abriu a boca e deixou escapar um gemido intenso de prazer e deleite. Sentiu o ar escapar dos seus pulmões, sentiu o seu corpo derreter. Com as mãos, forçou as pernas a abrirem-se mais, entregando-se para o seu mestre. O seu corpo começou a arquear-se, jogando mais o seu quadril contra a boca que o chupava.

- Me chupa mais... Mais... Muito mais... Tira a minha sanidade, onegai... - implorou ele no meio dos gemidos.

Minato se deleitava com os gemidos do menor, não existia nada melhor do que ouvir aquela voz rouca gemer por mais. Querendo mais daqueles gemidos, intensificou as chupadas no membro rijo e pulsante do jovem, se ele queria perder a sanidade era o que iria fazer. Descia sua boca rapidamente, quando subia era lento e mordiscava a glande para provocar mais ainda, logo em seguida descia rápido de novo. Aquilo estava sendo um tesão para ele, seu membro já pulsava dentro da calça, pedindo por alívio.

- O sensei... O sensei está sendo... malvadooooo... - gemeu o rapazinho, contorcendo o seu corpo. Aquele prazer excruciante fazia-o delirar; queria poder gozar mas o Namikaze insistia em torturá-lo, chupando rápido ou lento, conforme lhe apetecia. Quis acabar com aquilo: levou as suas mãos aos cabelos loiros e forçou a cabeça de Minato contra o seu membro, forçando-o a chupar ele queria. - Issooooo...!

Vendo a safadeza de seu aluno, Minato obedece prontamente. Estava louco para sentir o gosto do prazer dele, queria desesperadamente sentir seu aluno gozar em sua boca. Aumentou mais ainda o ritmo que chupava, ansiava pelo prazer do garoto. Não aguentando o tesão, abriu a própria calça e começou a se tocar, aquilo estava sendo uma loucura.

Kakashi gemia e gemia, agarrando a relva com força, já que não precisava mais de usar as mãos para fazer Minato chupar decentemente. Os seus olhos negros estavam cravados nos olhos azuis de Minato mas, quando viu o outro mexer-se para abrir a braguilha, os seus olhos deslizaram até ao sítio onde o Namikaze tinha as mãos e desesperou quando viu o pau do mestre. Jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueou o corpo e gozou.

- Ahhhh...! Minato-sensei!! - gritou, possuído pelo prazer, enchendo a boca quente do mestre com o seu leite.

Minato sentiu um prazer enorme ao sentir sua boca ser preenchida pelo adocicado prazer de seu aluno. Engoliu quase tudo, queria que Kakashi sentisse o gosto do próprio gozo, e assim o fez. Abandonou o membro, agora adormecido, do jovem e lhe tomou a boca para um beijo quente. Explorava cada cantinho da boca pequena até seu ar faltar, parando assim para olhar profundamente naqueles olhos negros.

- E então, meu pequeno? Quer mais ou não? - ainda mantinha seu membro na mão, só de olhar para Kakashi sentia um tesão enorme, precisava de alívio urgente.

- Quero pedir... quero pedir desculpa por ter sido na sua boca... - falou Kakashi, timidamente. Provara o seu gosto, mas achara interessante e deleitoso. Olhou o sensei masturbar-se ali, à sua frente, sem pudor algum. - E... quero chupá-lo e fazer você gozar na minha boca. - concluiu, muito vermelho e sendo incapaz de olhar nos olhos azuis céu de Minato.

Vendo o estado de timidez em que se encontrava Kakashi, tirou a mão de seu membro e segurou o queixo do jovem fazendo ele olhar para si. Podia ver o prazer nos olhos negros se chocando com os seus azuis.

- Não tem o porque pedir desculpas Kashi, eu achei uma delicia seu gosto... Se você quer me chupar, então venha, meu pequeno... Chupe o quanto você quiser... - na verdade queria mesmo que seu aluno o chupasse, mas não queria forçar nada, queria que ele viesse por conta própria chupá-lo.

- Se o senhor falar isso eu vou ficar muito corado, sensei! - exclamou Kakashi, quebrando o contato visual. Pois, pudera, o garoto começou a aproximar a sua boca do grande e excitado membro de Minato. Beijou a glande uma vez. Lamebu. Deu muitos mais selos ali. Lambeu novamente, com movimentos circulares. E nunca amis chegava a hora de abocanhar aquela tora imensa. - Você vai... - fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. O Hatake não estava acostumado a exprimir-se, e muito menos a exprimir-se sobre coisas tão constrangedoras. - Você vai gozar bem gostoso na minha boca. - e, sem mais demoras, engoliu logo, ansioso, o pau do mestre. Engoliu até ao fundo e tirou. Voltou a fazer o mesmo. Lambeu a extensão, imitou o que o Namikaze fizera com ele.

- Humm... Isso, Kashi... Aaahh... Assim meu pequeno... - parecia que seu mundo havia sumido quando sentiu Kakashi engolir seu pau, ele podia ser inexperiente, mas sabia como chupar um pau muito bem. - Se você quer... Aaahh... Eu vou na sua boca... Humm... - aquela boquuinha pequena o chupando despudoradamente estava o levando à loucura. Sem querer, acabou se inclinando pra frente, e sentiu seu pau encostar na garganta de seu aluno. Aquilo estava sendo melhor do que poderia imaginar.

Kakashi sorriu interiormente com o que Minato dizia. O pau de seu mestre era muito grande, muito bom, demasiadamente delicioso. Fez pressão com os lábios à medida que chupava toda a extensão, vagarosamente. Parou um pouco e voltou a chupar mas, desta vez, não lentamente. Chupou rápido, com bastante mais vontade, com bastande mais gula. Queria mais, queria o leite que o seu sensei podia lhe oferecer. Apertou as coxas do sensei por cima das incómodas calças, sentindo como eram firmes e deliciosas. E gemia, gemia reprimidamente, toda a vez que chupava mais fundo e a glande tocava a sua garganta.

Não aguentaria mais muito tempo daquele jeito. Sentir seu pau ser abocanhado com tamanha gula e ainda ter as coxas pressionadas pelas mãos pequenas o levava à loucura. Poderia já ter feito aquilo antes com várias pessoas, mas com Kakashi era diferente, era muito mais prazeroso. Segurou a cabeça do menor contra seu membro, iria gozar intensamente naquela boquinha quente.

- Aaahh, Kashi... - gozou descontroladamente. Finalmente o alívio tinha vindo, mas não queria que tudo acabasse ali. - Como você chupa gostoso... Humm...

O Hatake arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a imensa quantidade de gozo invadir a sua boca. Sorveu tudo e passou a língua nos lábios. Aquilo era gostoso demais! Olhou para o sensei e corou com o elogio que lhe fora tecido.

- Estou voltando para casa, já fiz tudo o que tinha a fazer. - falou, acariciando os seus cabelos grisalhos.

Não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir de seu aluno, o impediu de se levantar segurando firme seu braço. O puxou de encontro a seu corpo, fazendo assim suas ereções roçarem.

- Tem certeza que va iemborra, meu pequeno? Tenho muito mais para te ensinar. - e com o fim da frase, beijou lascivamente a boca do menor, o queria inteiro para sim, mas não sabia como dizer aquilo.

"Não faz sentindo ensinar algo para depois me jogar fora..." - pensou Kakashi, sentindo-se ser beijado. Retribuiu o beijo, sugando a língua do maior. Estava excitado novamente mas não podia deixar-se magoar, não queria ser magoado. Cessou o beijo e suspirou. Já estava a ser derrotado novamente pelo seu corpo. - Quero ver o que tem para me ensinar. - disse, pegando na mão do mestre e beijando-a, do modo mais tímido que podia haver.

Minato se deliciava com a cena do jovem tímido. Aquilo sim era o pecado em forma de anjo. Não se segurando mais, retira o resto de roupa que ainda vestia e se deita sobre Kakashi na relva.

- Agora, meu pequeno, você vai sentir um prazer melhor do que já sentiu alguma vez na vida. - ao final da frase, desceu os lábios em direção aos mamilos os sugando levemente, mas como estava ansioso para o que viria a seguir, logo os abandonou, descendo mais ainda os lábios pelo corpo menor abaixo do seu. Deu uma leve lambida na barriga de Kakashi e mordiscou as coxas, estava cada vez mais perto de seu objetivo. Assim que chegou às bolas dele, as chupou e mordiscou levemente, para finalmente chegar onde queria. Parou somente para olhar para a expressão de Kakashi, e assim passou a língua pela entrada do menor.

- P-Prazer? Apenas isso? - Kakashi indagou, começando a gemer com os toques e carícias que o maior fazia no seu corpo. Não podia falar mais nada, estava entregue. Abriu as suas pernas, expondo-se todo para o mestre que, decerto, cuidaria muito bem dele.

- Seja... gentil comigo... onegai. - pediu, num sussurro.

Não entendendo o porquê de seu aluno ter dito aquelas palavras, nada disse, apenas continuou a lamber aquela entradinha deliciosamente pequena, não via a hora de se enterrar inteiro naquele corpo. Mas primeiro tinha que preparar o menor. Assim deu três dedos para ele chupar.

- Chupa bem gostoso... Deixe bem labusado de saliva... Meu Kakashi.

Aí, o menino corou mais ainda, se possível. Abriu um pouquinho a boca e começou a chupar os deliciosos dedos de Minato. Chupou tal e qual como fizera com o pau do seu querido mestre, deixando os três dedos bem ensalivados. Os seus olhos não se atreviam a cruzar com os de Minato, tão grande era a vergonha e o constrangimento. Mordeu e roçou os dentes de leve, a fim de excitar um pouquinho mais aquele loiro tão gostoso.

Sentia Kakashi chupar seu dedos com tamanha vontade. Aquilo estava o levando à loucura. Quando achou que já estavam com saliva suficiente, os tirou da boca do menor e posicionou um dedo na entrada deste. Olhou para ele como quem pede permissão.

- Posso? - Não queria aguardar a resposta, mas como achava que seu pequeno ainda era virgem, preferiu ter a confirmação dele antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Meta logo mas, por favor, seja gentil... - o grisalho repetiu o pedido. - Eu ainda não... Eu nunca fiz... Ah, eu sou virgem... - justificou o seu pedido, ficando vermelho. Era por isso que ele gostava de usar a máscara. A máscara nunca deixava transparecer o seu constrangimento.

Deu um leve sorriso, era melhor do que poderia imaginar, então realmente Hatake Kakashi era virgem. Nunca imaginou que fosse. Afinal, mesmo sendo novo, o via sempre rodeado de homens e mulheres.

- Não se preocupe, meu pequeno. Serei o mais gentil possível, mas, mesmo assim, vai doer um pouco, é só relaxar e aproveitar. - meteu um dedo naquela entrada ainda virgem do menor abaixo de si, sentiu seu dedo ser comprimido, acabou gemendo, era sua sonho se tornando realidade.

- Hnnn... - o rapazinho gemeu com a dorzinha que se fez sentir. Remexeu-se um pouquinho e logo habituou-se com aquela pequena invasão. Sim, pequena, pois logo viria uma muito maior. - Eu... Eu 'tou bem... Pode continuar.

Ouvindo a permissão de Kakashi, introduziu mais um dedo. Agora fazia movimentos leves de entra e sai, não queria machucá-lo, queria dar-lhe prazer, queria tê-lo inteiro para si.

- Está bom assim ou você quer mais meu pequeno?

- Eu quero... - começou o menino. Adorava quando Minato o chamava de 'meu pequeno' e, por isso, continuava a corar mais e mais. Aproximou a sua boca do ouvido do maior e sussurrou: Eu quero o seu pau dentro de mim, bombando, dando-me prazer e tudo o mais o que você não me pode dar.

- Aaahh... Não fala assim... Olha o estado que você me deixa... Já tô todo duro de novo. - retirou lentamente os dedos do interior do menor e deitou por cima dele, era agora que se interraria inteiro naquele corpo quente. – Agora, meu pequeno, você vai sentir algo um pouco maior, mas muito mais prazeroso. – E, dizendo isso, colocou um pouco de seu pau no menino, sentindo ser esmagado pela entrada, até pouco tempo, virgem.

- Ahhhh! - Kakashi gemeu de modo doloroso. Como se isso tivesse aliviado, a dor desvaneceu-se, ficando apenas uma sensação de desconforto. A sua mão envolveu o seu membro e começou a masturbar-se freneticamente, tentando distrair-se com o prazer e não dar importância à dor. - Vai mais fundo... Eu aguento...

Sabia que o pequeno estava sentindo dor, a reação de se masturbar mostrava isso. Então juntou sua mão à dele e, ao mesmo tempo em que meteu mais seu pau dentro dele, o masturbava. Não conseguindo resistir, seu pau entrou inteiro no menor, sabia que ele devia estar sentindo uma dor imensa.

- Me desculpe, meu pequeno, eu não queria te machucar. Me desculpe, onegai. - Descia uma lágrima de arrependimento de seus olhos azuis, não queria feri-lo daquele jeito.

Não se moveu mais, fez menção de se retirar.

- Não tem porque se desculpar... Eu logo vou sentir prazer... não é mesmo? - falou Kakashi, cerrando um dos olhos, suportando a dor. - E não pense sequer em tirar!

- Sim, irá sentir prazer, e muito. Mas tem certeza, meu amor? Não quero te ferir mais ainda. - olhava para a face de seu pequeno, seu coração se apertava, havia-o machucado.

"Falando palavras vazias para mim, hein? Como se fosse possível ele..." - pensava o Hatake, olhando o sensei conter-se. Resolveu falar. - O senhor está excitado, eu estou excitado também. Meta tudo de uma vez e comece a bombar. Eu quero concluir o treinamento.

"Parece que ele não acredita que estou preocupado com ele. Pelo jeito ele não me ama como eu o amo." – pensava, olhando profundamente no olhos negros. Era impressão sua ou estavam com ódio neles? - Tudo bem, já que você quer assim. - Não se controlou mais, retirou seu pau e o meteu novamente, só que dessa vez com força, rápido. – Aaahh, Kashi... Que... Humm... Delícia... - aquilo sim era a sensação mais prazerosa que existia, sentia seu pau ser engolido inteiramente pela entrada do menor.

- Aaahh... Nossa, como você é apertadinho Kashi... - seus sentidos estavam a flor da pele, estava louco de tesão.

- É... - gemeu, começando a delirar, começando a enlouquecer, sentindo o membro duro deste ir mais fundo no seu corpo. Com as mãos, fez gestos que indicavam que queria uma aproximação de Minato. Queria beijar o sensei. - Eu realmente... sou bem apertadinho... E você têm um pau enorme...

Deu um sorriso safado e se aproximou para beijar aquela boquinha rosada, estava deliciado com as palavras de seu aluno, ele era uma loucura, o fazia querer mais e mais, bombava enquanto o beijava, um beijo pecaminoso, como o ato que estava cometendo, mas não se importava no momento, só queria ter seu amado para si. Seus gemidos saíam abafados pelo beijo, precisava de ar. Afastou os lábios da boca deleitosa e mordeu seu pescoço.

- Hnnn... Sen... Sei... Você faz coisas tão gostosas... - gemeu o menino, acariciando os cabelos loiros, puxando de vês em quando. - Posso... Ahhhh! Posso chupar o seu pescoço, onegai...?

- Claro, meu pequeno... Aaahh... Faça como quiser... Sou todinho seu... Humm... Faça comigo o que quiser. - cada vez que ouvia aquela voz em seu ouvido, delirava de tanto tesão.

- Eu poderia até mesmo ficar com...? - começou o menor, mas calou-se. Não diria aquilo para depois ouvir o seu sensei falar "não se iluda". Preferiu lamber e chupar o pescocinho apetitoso do loiro. Às vezes, mordia de leve, sabendo que isso excitava qualquer um. - Gostoso! - sussurrou ao ouvido do maior, baixo, bem baixinho e lá gemeu o nome do Namikaze.

"O que será que ele disse com isso? Será que... Não, impossível. - Humm Kashi, como isso é gostoso... Aaahh... Me diga, como você quer... Que eu faça...? Aaahh... Mande que eu obedeço... - queria poder dizer tudo o que sentia pelo pequeno, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitado.

- Sensei... Me ensina mais coisas gostosas... Onegai... - pediu o menino grisalho, num gemido sofrido.

- Pode deixar kashi... Senta aqui no meu colo... Que vou te ensinar a como cavalgar direitinho... - sussurrava baixinho no ouvido do grisalho menor.

- Sério? - indagou Kakashi. Depois de Minato sair de dentro do seu corpo, gatinhou até ao loiro, sentando bem devagar no colo do mestre. - Humm... - gemeu, sentindo-se preencher pelo enorme volume do loiro. - Sen-Sensei... Depressa...

- Calma... Temos a noite toda... Agora rebola essa bundinha no meu pau, vai... Rebola bem gostoso... - apertava as nádegas do menor com força

Kakashi corou. Os gestos, a voz e a sacanagem que Minato sussurrava aumentavam ainda mais a excitação do pequeno. Se o sensei pedira, ele faria. Enlaçou o pescoço do mais velho e começou a rebolar, aumentando a velocidade progressivamente. Os seus olhos escuros encontravam-se com os olhos azuis do mestre, misturando a luxúria e o tesão.

- Isso, Kashi... Aaahh... Assim mesmo... - Minato já não raciocinava mais direito, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como seu aluno era uma delícia, a forma como ele rebolava estava levando-o à loucura. Mas precisava de mais, muito mais.

O Hatake ficou feliz com o elogio. Resolveu experimentar outra coisa: enquanto rebolava de trás para a frente fazia o mesmo mas com movimentos circulares.

- Mina... Minato... sensei... Isto é muito... gostooooso... - gemeu o menino, agarrando-se mais um pouco ao homem.

- Se quiser... Posso te ensinar algo muito mais gostoso... Humm... É só ficar de quatro pra mim... - Queria poder se enterrar por inteiro naquele corpo pequeno e aconchegante, queria fodê-lo até nenhum dos dois aguentar mais.

- Quero... Quero muito... - confessou, abandonando, muito desgostoso, o colo do sensei. Pôs-se de quatro, com a bundinha bem empinadinha, para que o mestre lhe ensinasse mais. - Vem, sensei... Eu estou a implorar...

- Isso, delícia... Implora mais que eu gosto... Pede, safado... Pede pra eu meter tudinho em você. - Estava posicionado com seu membro na entrada do Hatake. Passava toda a extensão pelo pequeno orifício, mas sem penetrá-lo. Queria que ele pedisse por mais, queria deixá-lo louco de tesão, mais louco do que já estava.

Um gemido reprimido insistiu em abandonar a boca do menino. Quase chorava de tanto tesão.

- Sen-sensei... Mais tortura... não... Onegai... enfia o teu pau grande e gostoso nessa minha bunda sem vergonha... Eu imploro, já não aguento mais! - se Kakashi tinha que pedir, iria pedir direito. Jogou o seu quadril de encontro ao membro do mais velho, mas sem sucesso no seu objetivo.

-Se é assim que você quer... - se inclinou pra frente para beijar-lhe o pescoço. - É assim que terá.

Numa única investida, enterrou por completo seu membro na entrada apertada do Hatake. Tinha perdido os sentidos. Para ele, só existiam os dois ali, mais nada ao seu redor.

- Nossa, Kashi... Assim você fica bem mais apertadinho... Aaahh... Delícia de bundinha... Tá sentindo meu pau inteirinho dentro de você...? Heim, safado... Me responde. - Deu um tapa estalado na bunda do Hatake, queria deixá-lo mais excitado.

- Ai! - Kakashi gemeu de dor mas, instintivamente, começou a jogar o seu quadril mais e mais contra o pau que entrava e saía do seu corpo, a cada estocada mais profunda. - Tou... sensei... tá bem gostoso... o senhor é muito macho... comendo uma menininha desse jeito... 

- Isso, minha menininha... Geme alto pra mim... Grita por prazer... Grita por mais. - se aproveitou do fato do Hatake estar jogando seu quadril para trás e aumentou mais a força com que bombava naquele corpo pequeno, puxou seu cabelo para trás e lhe deu um beijo sôfrego. - Chama meu nome, cachorrinho... Urra de prazer pra mim.

Aquela aula estava a ser a melhor. Minato era bem selvagem, oh sim.

- Minato..! Minato-san... Me masturba, onegai... Mete duro e fundo... Eu sou seu! - gritou Kakashi. Já nada importava. Se alguém ouvia... Kakashi não queria saber. Queria que aquele prazer fosse infindável, apenas isso. - Mais, mais... Ahhh! Minato!

Minato não resiste ao pedido de seu uke, pega seu pau e começa a masturbá-lo lentamente. Sabia que aquilo era uma tortura para o Hatake. Enquanto o masturbava, aumentava as estocadas, entrava e saía num ritmo frenético. Não aguentando mais, aumenta também os movimentos de sua mão. Queria sentir todo o prazer do menor nela.

- Aaahh... Kashi... Goza para mim, vai... Mela minha mão inteira com seu gozo... - não iria aguentar por muito tempo, mas queria primeiro que seu aprendiz se esvaísse em sua mão.

- Só quando... Só quando o sensei me marcar como seu... - contrapôs, mordendo o lábio inferior como forma de contenção. Jogava a cabeça para trás quando sentia que não podia mais mas, surpreendentemente, conseguia evitar o orgasmo. Queria que fosse soberbo, melhor do que um simples orgasmo. Queria gozar no mesmo tempo, na mesma hora que o seu amado sensei. - Por... Por isso... Vamos juntos...

Minato não aguentou ouvir ao pedido de Kakashi, aumentou mais ainda as estocadas e a masturbação, se é que isso era possível. Com a outra mão, apertou firmemente a cintura do anjo em forma de pecado que estava em sua frente. Não aguentando mais, com uma forte estocada que atingiu a próstata do Hatake gozou intensamente dentro dele.

- Aaahh... Kashi...

- Ahhh...! Sensei! - gemeu e gozou, no mesmo momento em que o ponto G foi atingido. Raios de prazer cortaram a sua alma, deixando-o cair, meio desfalecido, na relva, no campo do pecado. - Sen... sei...

Minato caiu ao lado de Kakashi. Não estava cansado, mas sabia que seu pupilo estava, ele precisava descansar. Puxou-o para cima de seu peitoral definido e lhe afagou os cabelos. Aquele era um menino de ouro, nunca iria deixá-lo escapar de seu lado.

- Kashi... Tenho algo muito importante para te dizer. - Estava nervoso, mas sabia que aquela era a hora certa.

- Nani, sensei? - perguntou Kakashi. Não via nada que pudesse ser tão importante assim. Aninhou-se nos braços de Minato. Era assim que queria ficar. Para sempre. Não estava à espera que ficassem juntos, mas a verdade é que não queria ouvir o sensei dizer que fora só sexo e que era melhor ele não se iludir.

- Kashi, não espero ser correspondido, mas saiba de uma coisa... - respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Quem sabe, teria seu amor para si. – Ai Shiteru, Kashi.

Fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior.

Mais um raio cortou-lhe a alma. Este não era de prazer e sim de pura felicidade. Os seus olhos negros arregalaram-se e olharam a cara do sensei.

- Eu não devo ter ouvido bem, sensei. - queria ouvir aquilo de novo, queria ter a certeza de que não fora apenas fruto da sua imaginação obstinada pelo amor do loiro.

- Onegai, Kashi... Eu não estou de brincadeira. - Achava que seu aluno estava brincando consigo. – Ai Shiteru, Ai Shiteru. Entendeu agora? - Agora sim era seu fim, estava completamente angustiado. Seu pequenino não gostava de si.

O Hatake virou-se de frente para o mestre e depositou-lhe um delicado beijo nos lábios.

- Eu também não estarei a brincar quando disser... - fez uma pausa e aproximou a sua boca do ouvido do mestre. - ... Ai Shiterumo.

O coração de Minato se acelerou com as palavras proferidas e aqueceu. Finalmente, teria seu pequeno inteiramente para si. A felicidade era tanta que deu um sorriso divino e selou os lábios de seu amor ternamente.

- Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso, meu Kashi. Espero por esse dia há muito tempo. - abraçava o menor com carinho, nunca mais iria soltá-lo.

- Eu... Eu também... Amo-o faz muito tempo... Sempre pensei que o senhor nunca iria querer ter nada sério com um mero aluno... - confessou Kakashi, olhando feliz o Namikaze. Agora achava que tudo valera a pena.

- Sempre te quis. Sempre te amei. Desde o momento que pus meus olhos em você te desejo.

- Isso deixa-me feliz, sensei. - agarrou-se mais um pouco a Minato. - Eu quero... quero namorar com o senhor. Deixa?

- Claro, meu pequenino. És tudo que mais desejo. Quero você para sempre ao meu lado. - uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. Era uma lágrima de felicidade.

Fim!!!


	2. Training For Adults 2

Fic feita em parceria Luso-Brasileira entre Hatake Hitomi e Uchiha Dark Moon.

-x-

Kakashi andava pelas ruas de Konoha como quem não quer nada. Já havia se passado dois anos que estava com seu sensei, aquele que amava tanto, e que achou um dia o amar também... Mas pelo visto estava enganado. Fora trocado por outra pessoa... Uma mulher, Kushina. Como queria poder matá-la, tirar aquele que amava dos braços daquela megera... Mas não podia fazer nada disso, ou machucaria seu amado. Só não entendia o porquê de ele tê-lo abandonado...

**Flash Back Kakashi ON**

Há dois anos que namorava com o seu amado sensei. Com treze anos, o menino Hatake considerava-se um sortudo. Naquele dia chuvoso, em que nada havia para fazer, Kakashi foi chamado por Minato. Radiante, o menino foi até casa do loiro. Tocou à campainha e esperou ser atendido.

Minato assim que ouviu a campainha, olhou para o lado e sorriu fraco a pessoa que estava com ele na casa, suspirou e foi atender a porta, sabia muito bem quem era, infelizmente.

- Yo Kakashi. - olhou o menino de cima a baixo, não sorria, não era capaz.

- Olá, Mi. - o garoto entrou logo e beijou o maior.

- Kashi... - se separou um instante do menor - Precisamos conversar.

Perspicaz, o grisalho percebeu que algo não estava bem.

- Claro.

- Sente-se no sofá. - deu espaço para o menor passar e sentou-se junto a ele - Kakashi... O que tenho a lhe falar não é muito... Legal, digamos assim.

- Vai logo direito ao assunto, Minato.

- Nós... Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos. - uma pequena lágrima saiu de seus olhos, mas logo em seguida foi limpa, não queria chorar frente ao menor.

- Porquê?

- Porque... - nesse momento foi ouvido passos e uma voz de mulher chegou a sala, infelizmente junto com a dona.

- Mi, volta logo pra cama... Ainda temos muitas coisas boas pra terminar... - a ruiva sorria, mas ficou envergonhada ao ver um garoto na sala - Desculpe-me... Sou Kushina, noiva de Minato.

Kakashi fechou a boca com força, fazendo os dentes rangerem. Levantou-se do sofá e deu um murro na cara de Minato.

- Desgraçado, nunca mais te quero ver! Pedófilo, violador! - acusou, saindo de casa em seguida.

- Kakashi, espere... - se levantou para ir atrás do menor, mas não deu tempo, ele já havia ido. Olhou para Kushina e sem dizer mais nada foi para seu quarto, precisava esfriar a cabeça.

- _"Como é que ele pôde?"_ - pensava o menor, furioso e magoado. - _"Enganar-me? Como?"_

**Flash Back Kakashi OFF**

Dirigiu-se ao campo de treinos e por ali ficou a tarde inteira. Não se esquecia daquele dia.

- _"Como é possível que ele me tenha traído? Ele podia ter acabado comigo e ir até àquela vaca. Mas não."_

**-x-**

Minato andava sem rumo, não parava de pensar na única pessoa que habitava seu coração, e este acabou falhando uma batida quando viu quem inundava seus pensamentos.

- _"Kakashi... Preciso falar com ele, preciso explicar o porque do que eu fiz, mesmo que não possa dizer tudo, lhe devo ao menos uma pequena explicação..."_ - foi andando em direção ao menor, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, era lindo... Respirou fundo para tomar coragem - Kakashi. - chamou baixo, mas alto suficiente para o menor ouvir.

Uma kunai voou direitinha ao loiro. Por muito pouco Minato escapou da kunai, olhou nos olhos negros do menor, sabia como ele devia estar se sentindo, afinal, não se passara nem mesmo uma semana do ocorrido...

- Onegai Kakashi, deixe-me conversar com você, ao menos um pouco... Explicar porque fiz o que fiz.

- Estou à espera, então. E é bom que sejas convincente.

- Certo... - se sentou perto de onde o menor sentara antes e reuniu coragem para começar a falar - Kashi, espero que entenda, não posso falar tudo, mas posso ao menos dar uma explicação a você. - Fez-se silêncio, mas logo Minato continuou - Eu não queria abandoná-lo, não queria deixá-lo, mas não tive outra escolha... Quando vi já estava tudo pronto... ninguém ao menos perguntou do que eu achava de tudo aquilo, decidiram por mim... Eu te amo meu pequeno, sempre vou te amar... Queria muito ficar com você, mas tiraram isso de mim.

- Não me convences, Minato. A culpa foi toda tua. - rosnou. - O culpado és tu. Não ficas comigo porque não sou amado por ti a sério.

- É sim meu pequeno, te amo e muito, mas não podemos ficar juntos... Um dia você entenderá e compreenderá o que lhe digo. - se aproximou de Kakashi e esticou a mão para afagar-lhe a face, amava e muito o menor, mas o destino o privara de ficar com ele.

Deu um tabefe na mão do maior.

- Mentiroso. Fica a saber que nunca vou acreditar nessa desculpa esfarrapada.

- Bem, faz como quiser... Já disse e repito, te amo como nunca amei ninguém. - se levantou para ir embora, mas antes disse: - Nunca se esqueça do que tivemos, porque eu nunca esquecerei, meu pequeno Kashi.

- Mentiroso... - o garoto ainda murmurou entre dentes. Continuou o seu treino, mais furioso e magoado que antes.

Minato andou lentamente em direção a sua casa, sabia o que lhe aguardava quando chegasse, e não queria nem um pouco chegar. Pensava em tudo que havia passado com Kakashi nesses dois anos juntos, em todas as brigas que tiveram, em todas as reconciliações... Tudo. Infelizmente não podiam revelar o relacionamento que tinham, por isso que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, porque outros não queriam que seu Hokage ficasse sem ninguém, diziam que ele precisava arrumar uma pessoa... E infelizmente foi o que fizeram. E agora estava ali, sem seu verdadeiro amor, preso num relacionamento de fachada para si. Tudo era injusto... O mundo era injusto... E foi com esses pensamentos que Minato entrou em sua casa, seu inferno pessoal.

**-x-**

Após mais um tempo, Kakashi sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, a descansar.

Ao longe um garotinho de pele clara e olhos e cabelos negros observava, não entendeu o que se passou, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, seu grande amor, aquele que escondeu por tantos anos, estava sofrendo. Via-o ali, embaixo daquela árvore, queria muito poder estar ali com ele, mas não como amigo, como algo a mais. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Começou a andar em direção a Kakashi sem fazer muito barulho, a cada passo que se aproximava mais, seu coração parecia que sairia pela boca, tamanho era seu nervosismo. Enfim chegou, sentou ao lado do cinzento e ficou quieto, esperaria ele falar algo.

- Ah, estás aqui. - disse o maior, olhando Obito. - Tudo bem? - Kakashi parecia até diferente. Normalmente, não dava uma para Obito.

- Hai... E com você Kakashi? Parece meio triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - sabia que sim, mas não queria que o amigo descobrisse que tivera olhando o tempo todo que conversou com o sensei deles.

- Nada. Está tudo bem. O sensei é que falou que eu ficaria fora da próxima missão. - mentiu.

- A ta... - sorriu como sempre sorria - Quer tomar um sorvete ou comer um ramen? Podemos fazer alguma coisa, se você quiser é claro.

- Pode ser. - sorriu ao garoto. Devia ser a primeira vez que o fazia para Obito.

Obito pulava de alegria, tanto que segurou na mão de Kakashi e foi o puxando o caminho todo até a barraquinha do sorvete. Não reparou que estavam de mãos dadas, sua felicidade era tanta que não via mais nada ao redor, somente Kakashi.

- Eu vou querer de morango, vai querer do que Kakashi-kun? - parou de falar na mesma hora, chamara Kakashi de um jeito que nunca o fizera.

Este olhava-o também de uma maneira surpresa.

- Cho-Chocolate. - respondeu, apertando a mãozinha quente do moreno.

Obito sorriu e pediu ao tio da barraquinha pelos sorvetes, logo em seguida pagou e puxou Kakashi para sentarem em baixo de uma árvore de Sakura que florescia. O Hatake virou costas ao menor e começou a comer o gelado. Para si, o seu rosto era sagrado e ninguém via. Só aquele desgraçado.

- Kakashi... - Obito sussurrou - Será que eu poderia... Ah, esquece. É besteira.

- Nani? - indagou, ainda de costas.

- Eu queria... Eu queria... Euqueriaverseurosto. - falou tão rápido que jurava que o maior não conseguiu entender.

- Querias ver o meu rosto?

- Ha-Hai. - olhou para Kakashi envergonhado - Onegai Kakashi-kun... Me deixe ver seu rosto.

- Hoje estás estranho. Nunca me pediste nada, nunca me chamaste "Kakashi-kun". - observou o maior.

- Gomenasai. - olhou para baixo triste, pelo visto não seria naquele dia que veria o rosto de Kakashi.

O grisalho olhou Obito. Os seus lábios estavam um pouco sujos de chocolate.

Obito olhou Kakashi espantado. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da face do maior. Ele era lindo, tinha os traços nada muito fortes, mas também não eram femininos. Seu nariz era fino, sua boca... Perfeita. Esticou uma mão e tocou-lhe a face, era macia, nunca imaginou que fosse daquele jeito. Sorriu.

- Gostaste? - deu um sorriso charmosinho.

- Hai. - não conseguia parar de olhar aquele rosto perfeito. Notou o chocolate em sua boca... Aos poucos foi se aproximando, bem lentamente, e antes de selar-lhe os lábios com os seus, sussurrou: - Gomen.

Antes que o menor fizesse algo, o próprio Hatake encarregou-se de beijar Obito. Este correspondeu ao beijo com vontade, a muito queria fazer aquilo. Passou a língua pela boca deliciosa do Hatake e em seguida aprofundou mais o beijo. Queria sentir tudo que pudesse dali, e assim explorou aquele lugar convidativo do melhor jeito possível, sua língua passava por toda a boca do maior, mas o receio de ser rejeitado ainda era grande, precisava saber se podia continuar, se era seguro.

A resposta veio quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados deitou-se por cima do moreno e apalpou-lhe todo o corpo.

Obito ficou surpreso com a resposta de Kakashi aos seus atos, mas também muito feliz. Como o maior, foi passando as mãos por todo o corpo dele. Levemente levantou-lhe a blusa para poder tocar naquela pele tão macia. Apertava um pouco, queria sentir totalmente Kakashi... Aos poucos foi descendo a mãos, até chegar num ponto em especial, a bunda do mais velho. Esta era durinha e deliciosa de se apertar, e foi o que fez com muita vontade. Ficou imaginando como seria ali dentro...

- O que queres tu, Obito? - perguntou o mais velho, apertando os mamilinhos duros do companheiro de equipa.

- Eu quero você Kakashi... Sempre quis. - lambeu a orelha do maior e sussurrou logo em seguida - Quero você dentro de mim e quero me enfiar todo em ti...

- Julguei que amavas a Rin... - apertou o membro do garotinho e mordeu-lhe o pescoço. - Eu também quero foder bem gostoso esta bundinha gostosa... - com a outra mão, apertou o rabinho do moreno. - E quero que me comas em todas as posições possíveis...

- Aahhh... - não resistiu àquelas mãos travessas - É muito safado heim Kakashi... E nunca gostei da Rin, só fingia pra ninguém perceber que gostava de ti... - apertou mais forte a bunda do Hatake - Estou louco pra te sentir inteiro dentro de mim... E mais louco ainda pra me enfiar gostosamente em você... Esse teu rabinho parece ser muito gostoso.

- Vamos para casinha, vamos? - deu vários selinhos em Obito. - Preciso muito de sexo, lindo...

- Vamos sim... - mordeu os lábios de Kakashi levantando com ele em seu colo logo em seguida.

- Quer ir para qual, a minha ou a tua? - apertava a bundinha de Kakashi, aquela posição lhe era muito proveitosa.

- Pode ser para a minha. - saltou do colo de Obito e beijou-o. - Estou muito ansioso...

Obito apenas sorriu e já saiu correndo, sabia onde ir, e com um sorriso enorme na face se dirigiu a casa de Kakashi, sempre com o maior atrás. Rapidamente chegaram à casa do Hatake. Atravessaram o jardim e entraram na habitação, indo logo para o quarto do garoto. Este despia-se pelo caminho, sendo imitado por Obito.

- Quero meter já dentro de ti, gostoso.

- Que fogo todo é esse heim... - sorriu e se jogou na cama do maior já completamente despido e com as pernas abertas - Pode vir quando quiser...

- Não és virgem? - perguntou, masturbando o seu membro.

- Vem descobrir... - sorriu safado, sabia muito bem que o era ainda, mas a expectativa de ter Kakashi dentro de si era muito mais forte do que a preocupação com qualquer coisa.

- Hehe! - sorriu de canto e molhou a entradinha do menor com a sua saliva. Após molhar bastante, enfiou o seu pau grande e grosso ali dentro, constatando a virgindade do seu uke. - Hmmmmm...

- Aaaahhhhh... - doía um pouco, mas o tesão era maior - Nunca imaginei que fosse... Tão grande Kashi... Huummm... - sentir aquele pau delicioso em seu interior era uma tentação, mas queria que o maior se mexesse, começou então a rebolar um pouco, se instigando e ao maior ao mesmo tempo.

- Como és safado, garoto... - sussurrou, começando a bombar com força, mostrando ao menor o que era sexo indomável.

- Aaahhh... Assim mesmo Kashi... Aahhh... Me fode com força... - delirava cada vez mais com as investidas do maior, nunca imaginou perder sua virgindade com Kakashi, e muito menos que fosse ser tão bom.

- Safado! Grita o meu nome! - deu um tapa no bumbum do moreno e mordeu-lhe um mamilo.

- Aahhh... Kakashi... Kakashi... - gemia alto, não se importava com quem ouvisse - Me fode mais... Eu quero mais de ti... Kashi...

Masturbava o mais novo e mordia-lhe todo o corpo. Investia com mais força a cada nova estocada.

- Hmm... Apertado e quente...

- Kakashi... Ahh Kakashi... Huummm... - A única coisa que sabia fazer era gemer, nem mesmo uma pequena frase conseguia dizer, a fricção de seu corpo com o do maior estava levando-o a loucura, uma loucura que não queria sair nunca. Levantou mais as pernas e enlaçou o corpo do maior, podendo assim o sentir indo mais fundo em si - Mais... Aahhh... Kashi... Mais...

- Mete-te de quatro, safado... Mete, que eu entro todo dentro de ti. - pediu, dando um beijo gostoso no menor.

- Hai. - Obito se pôs de quatro como o outro pedira, e empinando o rabinho olhou safadamente para Kakashi - A visão está boa dai?

- Muito boa... Quero só ver quando escorrer leitinho daqui... - deu um tapinha e enfiou-se de novo ali.

- Ahhhh... - seu corpo inteiro tremeu com a invasão repentina do Hatake - Se que ver leitinho escorrer dai... Então goza bem gostoso em mim safado...

- Hmmm... Obito... Terei esse prazer... - gemeu, abraçando com força a cintura fina do Uchiha.

Obito no mesmo instante jogou o peso do corpo para trás, sentindo assim o pau do Hatake entrar todo em si e ir bem fundo. Gemeu muito alto ao sentir onde ele havia lhe tocado, seu ponto mais sensível... Começou a fazer um vai e vem com o corpo, não muito rápido, mas forte ao menos.

- Teu pau é muito gostoso Kashi... Aahhh... Vou acabar gozando... Huuummm...

- Também quero gozar... Hmmmm... Delícia de bumbum...

Com um pouco mais de força, Obito jogou Kakashi na cama ficando assim por cima dele. Agora sim podia fazê-lo enlouquecer. Começou a fazer movimentos rápidos, subia e descia com selvageria, não se importava com mais nada ao seu redor... Com uma descida um pouco mais brusca, acabou gozando intensamente, melando assim o peito do maior.

-Ahhhhhhhh... Kakashiiiiiiiiiiii...

- Hmmm... Eu também já vou, Bito... - gemeu o maior, sentindo o seu membro ser esmagado pelas contrações intensas do corpo do genin. - Ahhhhhhh... - Melou todo o interior do uke com o seu leite quente.

Obito já sem força caiu em cima do corpo do maior, respirava descompassado. Abraçou o corpo do Hatake, tudo que um dia quis, tinha nesse instante, mas ainda queria um pouco mais do maior.

- Vamos? Quero ser uke... - ronronou o grisalho, ajeitando-se melhor.

- Hai. - sorriu ao maior e se ajeitou no meio de suas pernas.

Masturbou um pouco o membro, que apesar de ter acabado de gozar, só de ouvir a voz tentadora de Kakashi, já despertou novamente. Com um pouco do gozo que tinha em seu membro, passou na entradinha de Kakashi para prepará-lo. Meteu um dedo com facilidade, e ao meter o segundo com facilidade igual, sorriu e tirou a mão.

- Pelo visto, virgem aqui só eu mesmo... - e sem dizer mais nada, se enfiou com tudo dentro daquele que era seu amado - Mas mesmo assim... Hummm... É apertado...

- Hmm... - ao sentir-se ser invadido daquela maneira, o Hatake não pôde evitar. - Mi... - gemeu.

Obito ao ouvir o gemido do maior, sentiu seu coração se apertar. Pelo visto seu amado já amava alguém, e esse não conseguia acreditar muito, mas pelo visto era seu sensei. Balançou a cabeça, não deixaria aquilo lhe atrapalhar, aproveitaria ao máximo a oportunidade com o Hatake. Mordeu de leve o pescoço dele e enquanto estocava firme e forte, sussurrou baixinho:

- Quero ouvir você gemer o meu nome... E não o nome dele. - estou com mais força ainda, começava a ficar com um pouco de raiva.

- Nani? - indagou, abraçando o corpo do uke.

- Quero ouvir você gemendo o nem nome, Hatake. E não o nome de nosso sensei... Ou acha mesmo que não ouvi? - olhou intensamente nos olhos negros do maior, se ergueu um pouco, e segurando na cintura dele, entrou mais bruscamente.

- Ah... Hai, Obito... - estava muito excitado com tais investidas. - Vai mais forte, Obito...

- Como quiser... - sorriu travesso, e em seguida deitou e pôs o maior em seu colo, o penetrando no mesmo instante. Abraçou-o, como se o quisesse todo para si. Ajeitou-se e voltou a estocar, nessa posição ia mais forte e rápido. Sentia seu pau ser deliciosamente pressionado naquele interior, gemia baixinho, diretamente na orelha de Kakashi - Ahh... Sabia que é muito gostoso... Apertadinho e quente... Huummm...

- Sabia... - mordeu a orelha do menor e rebolou no colo deste. - Eu amo sexo desta maneira... Forte e selvagem... - puxou os cabelos negros do agora seme e delirou.

- Se gosta tanto assim... Quero ver se aguenta desse jeito. - forçou mais ainda seu pau naquele interior gostosinho. Agarrou a bunda de Kakashi com firmeza, abrindo um pouco mais para poder se enfiar todo ali dentro.

- Eu aguento... Ahhhhh... - deu um grito de prazer intenso. Rebolou selvagemente. O seu membro molhado esfregava-se no abdómen bonito de Obito.

- Nossa Kashi... Aahhh... Você é muito safado... - deu um tapa na bunda dele e continuou a estocar com força - Desse jeito eu não vou aguentar muito... Huummm...

- O Mi aguentava muito... - sussurrou, dando uma mordidinha na orelha do moreno.

- Ele é mais experiente do que eu... E não esqueça que já gozei uma vez, cachorro. - bateu com mais força ainda na bunda gostosa e branquinha do maior.

- Ahn... - mordeu o lábio e masturbou-se rapidamente. - Vou gozar, Bito...

- Isso gostoso. Goza pra mim vai... - estocava mais rápido e forte ainda, queria ver o cinzento delirando quando gozasse.

- Ahhhhhhh! - não resistindo muito mais, o grisalho gozou, melando o peito e abdómen do companheiro. - Mi... Mmm... Bito...

- É mesmo um safado... - com mais uma estocada e o interior do Hatake apertando seu membro, não aguentou e também gozou, melando todo o interior do Hatake com seu gozo - Aahhhhh... Kashiiii...

- Hmmm... Adoro gozo quentinhoooooo... - gemeu o maior, saindo do colo de Obito e deitando-se.

Obito se aconchegou no peito de Kakashi, ali era confortável. Fechou os olhou e ficou curtindo o momento, curtiu tanto que acabou adormecendo.

_- "Oh... Adormeceu."_ - observou o grisalho, acarinhando os cabelo negros do companheiro. - _"Passei um bom bocado com o garoto."_

**-x-**

Minato, que não aguentou ficar muito tempo em casa, resolveu sair para passear. Estava andando sem rumo pela vila de Konoha, quando se deparou com um lugar um tanto quanto interessante. Havia sido traído por si mesmo, olhava fixamente para a casa de Kakashi. Andou devagar até chegar a porta, mas quando foi tocar a campainha, parou. Queria fazer uma surpresa para o menor, mesmo sabendo que este não queria vê-lo. Foi sem fazer barulho até a janela do quarto de Kakashi, mas quando chegou à mesma, viu algo que não gostaria muito de ver. Kakashi estava dormindo abraçado com Obito, ambos nus. Aquilo machucou-lhe mais do que deveria, uma lágrima de dor escorreu por seus olhos. Respirou fundo. Tinha feito a escolha quando deixou Kakashi, agora o menor podia fazer o que bem entendesse. Deu as costas a casa tendo a certeza de que fora trocado, esquecido...

**-x-**

Kakashi levantou-se da cama e foi até à cozinha beber água. Estava sedento.

_- "Que vou eu fazer agora com o Uchiha?"_ - perguntava-se, encostado à bancada da cozinha enquanto bebericava a água.

Obito que dormia tranquilamente na cama de Kakashi, se virou, mas acabou acordando. Não havia ninguém ao seu lado. Levantou para procurar Kakashi, e logo no primeiro lugar que foi encontrou o maior. Ficou quieto, observando o maior beber água. Suspirou, tinha que conversar com ele.

- Kakashi... Acho que devemos conversar.

- Fala. - disse o maior, terminando de beber o líquido e pousando o copo na bancada.

- Bem, creio que você reparou que eu não quis transar com você somente por transar, não é mesmo? - fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou - Eu gosto muito de você, mas compreendo se você não sentir nada por mim.

- Eu já percebi que gostas de mim, mas... Eu não gosto de ti. Não tenho o mesmo tipo de sentimento. - foi direto com as palavras, não iria estar com ladainhas.

- Tudo bem. - olhou para baixo, estava realmente magoado - Já esperava por isso, afinal, foi o nome do sensei que você chamou... - riu - Eu já achava que você olhava meio estranho para ele, mas nunca imaginei que gostasse dele. - se aproximou de Kakashi e segurou-lhe a face, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em seus olhos - Espero que consiga conquistá-lo, e que seja muito feliz com ele.

- Ah, não... Não estás a perceber. Eu e aquele filho da puta namorámos por dois anos. - rosnou. - Ele usou-me, traiu-me, trocou-me.

- Tem certeza Kashi? Não creio que o sensei te usaria e depois te trocaria. Ele não é esse tipo de homem, ou ao menos foi o que sempre me pareceu. - olhou interrogativo ao maior - Já conversou com ele sobre isto?

- São só mentiras. Ele não fica comigo porque eu já não sirvo. - disse. - Não pretendo falar mais com aquele bastardo.

- Pense muito bem no que esta fazendo Kakashi. Ainda acho melhor você conversar com ele. - sorriu e deu um selinho nele - Vou me arrumar e vou indo, não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer se o sensei me ver aqui em sua casa, principalmente do jeito que estamos.

- Não tem problema. Eu faço o que eu quiser da minha vida. E tu vais ficar. - puxou Obito e beijou-o com luxúria.

Obito correspondeu ao beijo, estava meio surpreendido com o Hatake, mas como ele mesmo dissera, ele que mandava em sua vida, se ele queria assim, o que poderia fazer.

- Pronto. Tu consolaste-me hoje. Podes pedir qualquer coisa, Obito. - disse, abraçando o moreno.

- Qualquer coisa mesmo? - tinha brilho em seus olhos.

- Qualquer coisa mesmo.

- Então... - olhou nos olhos do cinzento - Namore comigo, mesmo que não goste de mim, deixe-me tentar te fazer feliz. Garanto que não vai se arrepender. - ao final seu um largo sorriso, bem típico de Uchiha Obito.

- Hmm... Hai... - não era nada má ideia namorar com aquele garoto. Afinal, este era bem melhor do que o Hatake julgara. - Aceito isso, koibito.

- Não sabe o quanto me faz feliz com essa resposta. - sorriu e pegou o maior no colo - E que tal comemorarmos de um jeito... Gostoso. - a ultima palavra foi dita ao pé do ouvido de Hatake, com uma voz sensual.

- Ei, mais não. Daqui a nada é noite e ainda quero treinar, garoto. - deu um sorrisinho de canto. - Vem comigo e aprende algo útil.

- Seu chato. - sorriu - Tudo bem vou com você, mas depois quero ser recompensado pelo treinamento. - sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez o sorriso era bem safado.

- E hoje vamos ao Ichiraku jantar. - deu um tapinha no bumbum do menor e foi vestir-se.

- Hai, hai. - balançou a cabeça, Kakashi era mesmo turrão.

O resto do dia e parte da noite passou-se. Logo Kakashi e Obito estavam na cama do grisalho a fazer sexo que nem dois tigres indomáveis.

- Hmmm... Adoro meter bem gostoso em ti, Bito... - gemeu o maior, que já tivera cinco orgasmos, bem como o moreno.

- Ahh Kashiiii... Tu és insaciável sabia? - seu corpo inteiro tremia com as investidas do maior - Mal tirou minha virgindade e já está querendo me matar com tanto sexo.

- É porque eu adoro o teu corpo... - beijou Obito e investiu mais na próstata deste. - Vou gozar não tarda... Hmmm...

- Eu também vou... Aahhh... - se agarrou mais ao maior, cravou suas unhas nas costas deste, não aguentou mais e gozou intensamente - Kashiiiiiiiiiiii... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Minutos depois, foi a vez do Hatake gozar e melar todo o rabinho delicioso do Uchiha com o seu líquido seminal.

- Ahhhhh... Obito...

Obito que já estava morto de cansaço, larga o corpo sob a cama. Sua respiração era falha, nunca em sua vida imaginou ter um dia como aquele, regado a sexo. Tomou um susto, quando do nada entraram no quarto de seu koi. Olhou para a janela e viu seu sensei, e pelo visto ele não estava nada feliz.

- Posso saber o que se passa aqui Kakashi? - Minato tinha vontade de matar Obito, mesmo sendo seu aluno, não admitiria ninguém encostando no que era seu.

O grisalho olhou com mau olhar para o loiro e fechou a cara.

- É óbvio o que se passa aqui. Contudo, não creio que o sensei tenha alguma coisa a ver com a minha vida pessoal.

- É claro que tenho, você é meu e de mais ninguém Kakashi. Não admito que outro te toque, nem mesmo que você toque em outro.

Obito estava tão confuso que preferia não opinar, era melhor ficar na sua e ver no que tudo aquilo ia dar.

- Não me lembro de nada disso. Se eu fosse o senhor, saía daqui antes que as coisas fiquem mais escuras do que já estão. - rosnou.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum sem você junto. - olhou para Obito com ódio, mas logo se voltou a Kakashi - Para de fazer papel de palhaço e venha comigo, é comigo que você tem que ficar, e não com um moleque de 13 anos.

Enfurecido com o insulto e tudo o mais, o menor desferiu um forte murro na cara do loiro.

- Desaparece da minha casa, bastardo! Gente como tu não tem o direito de entrar aqui! - gritou.

Minato pareceu acordar com o soco que levara na cara. Olhou para Kakashi, não entendia o que tinha dado em si, afinal, fora ele mesmo que escolhera não tê-lo ao seu lado. Olhou para Obito como um pedido mudo de desculpas e logo foi para a janela, mas antes de sair, falou:

- Desculpe, não sei o que me deu... Sejam muito felizes juntos. - saiu pela janela em seguida.

- Mas o que foi isso Kakashi? - Obito estava atônito, ainda digeria o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Esse filho da puta pensa que ainda é alguém para mim. - deitou-se ao lado do moreno. Estava mal-humorado.

- Se acalme Kashi. - fez carinho na face do cinzento - Vamos dormir vamos, apesar de amanha não termos missão, temos que treinar. - deu um leve beijo na cabeça dele - Boa noite meu amor.

- Boa noite, lindo. - aconchegou o mais novo no seu peito e fechou os olhos. - Dorme bem.

**-x-**

Os dias foram passando e um mês completou-se. Obito e Kakashi eram felizes juntos e este último já adorava o moreno. Não moravam juntos por causa do Uchiha ter a família, mas passavam todo o tempo possível juntos. Muitas eram as vezes que o Hatake era convidado para dormir em casa do namorado. A ideia agradava-lhes. Com o tempo, o grisalho foi esquecendo Minato. Mas continuava a ignorá-lo fora de missões. Tinha mais que fazer. Estar com Obito, por exemplo.

Obito estava indo com Kakashi até os portões da vila, tinham que se reunir com seu sensei e com Rin para irem à missão. Apesar de ser uma missão Rank C, ia o grupo inteiro. Andava pelas ruas de Konoha de mãos dadas com Kakashi, não via problema algum nisso, afinal, todos sabiam de seu relacionamento com o Hatake. Assim que chegaram aos portões da vila, cumprimentou seu sensei e Rin, mas ficou quieto em seguida, sempre era daquele jeito, o clima sempre ficava estranho.

Minato olhava o casal, sentia uma raiva imensa de Obito, queria poder bater e muito no aluno, mas sabia estar errado, largou Kakashi porque quis, agora era aguentar com as consequências. Deu as costas aos dois e começou a andar, sabia que o time segui-lo-ia.

Rin também passara um pouco mal, pois gostava de Kakashi. Mas já estava de boa. Queria que os amigos fossem felizes. O grisalho e o moreno seguiam atrás de Minato e ao lado de Rin. Beijavam-se e riam de tudo. Passavam a mão no bumbum um do outro. E estavam muito contentes, pois teriam que acampar durante a missão.

Quase quatro horas depois que saíram da vila, Minato faz uma parada com todos para poderem beber e comer um pouco.

- Vamos parar por um tempo curto, estamos a cinco horas do nosso objetivo, por isso dormiremos na floresta antes de entregarmos a encomenda. Amanha cedo entregamos e voltamos pra vila. Agora aproveitem, tem meia hora para comer e beber. - olhou para Kakashi, seu coração batia forte pelo menor. Queria se bater pelo que fizera, mas agora já era tarde de mais.

- Hai. - disseram os três.

Rin sentou-se numa pedra que havia naquele bosque. Kakashi e Obito distanciaram-se mais e ficaram sentados na relva, debaixo de uma árvore.

- Em vez de comida, eu queria comer o meu koibito. - disse o grisalho, mordendo o lábio do moreno.

- Kakashi. - falou em tom de apreensão - Agora não podemos, só temos 30 minutos para nos alimentarmos, vamos continuar com o caminho. - deu um selinho no maior - Mas mais tarde vemos como isso fica. - sorriu safado.

Minato que observava os dois de longe pode ouvir o que diziam, teve vontade de bater nos dois, mas se controlou, pela primeira vez estava sendo difícil ficar perto de Kakashi, talvez fosse porque seu casamento seria em dois dias.

- Esta noite não haverá descanso, estou sedento. - deu um beijo molhado ao menor e colocou a mão por cima do membro deste. - E tu também, não?

- H-Hai. - virou o rosto, estava completamente envergonhado, mas ao fazer isso se deparou com o olhar de Minato sobre os dois. Na mesma hora tirou a mão de Kakashi de seu membro, em seguida olhando a ele e indicando o sensei.

- Não quero saber dele. - sussurrou o grisalho. - Mas deixa que eu resolvo. - e, levantando-se, andou até Minato. - Algum problema?

- Sim, todos. Estamos em missão, parem de se agarrar, ou não reparou que temos uma mulher no grupo e isso é totalmente sem ética? - estava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de agarrar Kakashi ali mesmo e beijar-lhe.

- Não é, não. Estamos no descanso, quero lá saber se é missão ou se a Rin está por aqui.

- Kakashi... - Obito disse - O sensei está certo, mesmo sendo o descanso, é melhor pararmos. - sorriu envergonhado a Minato - Gomenasai. - coçou a cabeça.

Minato não disse mais nada, apenas deu as costas e foi comer algo.

- Tu também? - olhou o Uchiha, não muito satisfeito.

- Gomen... Mas não quero mais criar confusão, quero poder ficar bem contigo. - sorriu - Vamos comer algo, logo teremos que voltar a caminhar. - puxou o Hatake para a mesma árvore que estavam e pegou um pouco de comida que Rin trouxera para eles.

Depois de se alimentarem, voltaram ao caminho. Kakashi só queria que fosse noite bem depressa.

- _"Nunca mais chega a noite..."_ - pensou, olhando o céu laranja.

**-x-**

Chegaram até uma floresta muito bonita. Já era quase noitinha e tiveram que parar ali. Tinha um lago bem bonito também. Todos pousaram os sacos. Kakashi e Obito montaram a tenda para ambos e ajudaram Rin com a dela.

- Até que enfim. - disse a menina, passando a mão na testa.

- É, finalmente já parámos. - Kakashi beijou o namorado.

Obito ficou sem graça de ser beijado por Kakashi na frente de Rin, mas quando viu que a garota sorriu se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado, sabia muito bem que ela gostava de seu koi. Terminaram de fazer as obrigações e se sentaram em volta da fogueira para poder comer algo antes de ir dormir. Os quatro ficaram em silencio, ninguém o quebrava por nada.

Minato pensava em tudo que teve com Kakashi naqueles dois anos que ficou com o menor. Sentia muita falta dele, não suportava Kushina por nada, não que ela fosse uma má mulher, muito pelo contrário, mas não a amava, amava o cinzento. Olhou de esgoela para o casal, como tinha inveja de Obito. Voltou sua atenção a fogueira, se perderia novamente nas lembranças de um passado não tão distante.

- Amor, vou dormir. Vens? - deu um sorriso safado para o moreno. A sua máscara era impeditiva de ver o sorriso, mas Obito conhecia aquele brilho nos olhos do maior.

Obito sorriu ao cinzento, deu tchau ao sensei e a Rin e foi para a barraca com Kakashi. A noite seria muito longa...

**-x-**

Já era tarde da noite, e Minato não conseguia dormir direito. Na verdade ele não conseguia dormir porque havia certos gemidos que não o deixavam. Já estava louco com aquilo, não suportava ouvir seu amado gemendo o nome de outro que não o seu. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo não gostaria de fazer o mesmo papel de palhaço que fizera da última vez.

No fim de fazer muito sexo com Obito, Kakashi saiu da tenda e foi tomar um banho no lago que havia ali. A lua cheia iluminava muito bem a área. A noite era agradável.

_- "Como foi gostoso..."_ - pensou, molhando os cabelos grisalhos.

Obito não teve forças para ir tomar banho com Kakashi, acabou dormindo quase que no mesmo instante que o maior saiu da barraca. Minato que ouviu passos ficou em alerta, mas logo identificou como sendo Kakashi. Prestou muita atenção em onde o cinzento estava indo, e ao ouvir o barulho dele entrando na água, não pode aguentar. Saiu de sua barraca e foi até onde ele estava, mas ficou escondido nas árvores, ocultava seu chakra.

O garoto banhava-se nu. Passava as mãos pelo corpo pálido e super gostoso. Era demasiado lindo, um mini-Deus.

- Hmmm... - gemeu de prazer, sentindo os seus músculos relaxarem quando os apertou.

Minato olhava a cena com a boca aberta. Ver Kakashi ali, completamente nu, e ainda esfregando-se era muita tentação. Passou a mão por cima de seu membro, este já estava mais que desperto. Arrumou-se de um jeito que conseguisse ver melhor o menor.

Por algum motivo, o garoto sentia-se observado. Sentiu-se muito desejado e exibiu-se mais ainda. Passava a sua mãozinha no membro grande e tocava os mamilos. Tudo isto soltando gemidinhos prazerosos.

Minato acabou gemendo baixinho com a visão do garoto se exibindo daquele jeito. Parecia que sabia que tinha alguém por perto. Não aguentando mais o tesão, pegou seu membro e começou a acariciá-lo, olhar para Kakashi tomando banho e gemendo era a visão do paraíso. Desejava mais que tudo tê-lo, possuí-lo, amá-lo...

Conforme via o menor esfregar mais ainda o corpo, foi aumentando a velocidade de sua mão, não era de fazer aquilo, mas o garoto parecia provocá-lo. Conforme observava aquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas passarem por todo o corpo, inclusive o membro teso, não aguentou e bateu mais rápido, melando a mão com sêmen logo em seguida. Acabou soltando um gemido baixo, seguido do nome do pequeno.

Minutos depois, o garotinho saiu da água e deitou-se em cima das roupas. Com uma mãozinha no abdómen lindo, observava a lua bonitona no céu.

_- "Se eu fosse gostoso... Não teria sido trocado pela vaca ruiva."_ - pensou, fechando os olhinhos negros.

Minato não aguentou mais. Limpou-se e desceu da árvore. Tinha que falar com Kakashi, tê-lo novamente para si. Finalmente tomara coragem para contar a verdade a ele. Andou sem fazer barulho até onde o pequeno estava, e ao chegar perto dele parou e ficou admirando sua beleza, queria ser notado, não falaria nada até ser visto pelo menor.

- Olá. - disse a voz sempre sensual do garoto. Olhou o sensei. - Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Kakashi... - tinha insegurança na voz, mas precisava fazer aquilo - Eu... Eu gostaria de poder conversar um pouco com você. Não quero confusão, só quero conversar.

- Está bem. - acedeu com grande facilidade. - Diga lá.

- Bem... - sentou a o lado do menor, mas não pode deixar de olhar aquele corpo que tanto desejava. Mesmo tendo acabado de gozar, seu membro despertou novamente. Colocou uma mão sobre ele, não queria que o menor visse - Eu queria te contar a verdade... O porquê de eu ter ficado com a Kushina e não com você. - olhou para baixo, pensava em como começar.

- É sobre isso? Escusas de começar, Minato. Não quero ouvir mais nada acerca disso. - rosnou, olhando de maneira devastadora para o loiro. Estava farto de justificações.

- Onegai Kakashi. Não vou justificar o que fiz, só quero que você saiba a verdade... Eu não te abandonei porque quis, o conselho me obrigou. - falou tão rápido, que quando já viu já tinha ido.

- O conselho obrigou? - riu. - Ninguém nos obriga a nada. - desta vez foi seco e nada irónico.

- Disseram que eu tinha que me casar ou pelo menos noivar com alguém, que não era bom para um Kage estar solteiro com a minha idade. - não parava para nada, nem mesmo para respirar, agora que começou, terminaria com aquilo - Eu não quis, disse que estava muito bem solteiro. Mas eles não aceitaram, falaram que ou eu apresentava alguém num prazo de um mês ou eles escolheriam. Quis contar sobre nós dois, mas fiquei com medo do que fosse acontecer a ti. Na data que eles me deram, como eu não tinha falado de ninguém, me entregaram Kushina. Eu em momento algum quis ficar com ela, nem ao menos toquei-a alguma vez até hoje. Aquele dia em que foi a minha casa, ela estava brincando, não sabia que era você que estava lá comigo. Ela sabe do que eu sinto por você, mas como eu, está se casando por obrigação, quem ela ama não é daqui, e só está comigo, fingindo ser minha noiva por ser obrigada também. - quando acabou pode respirar, notou também que seu rosto era banhado por lágrimas.

- És uma merda, Minato. - disse o garoto, levantando-se e vestindo-se. Está certo que até podia ser verdade, mas o Namikaze fizera tudo mal.

- Me perdoe Kakashi. - disse segurando o garoto pelo pulso - Não consigo mais viver sem ti, volte pra mim, onegai. Largo a Kushina e falo pra quem quiser ouvir que pertenço a ti e mais ninguém. Não aguento mais esconder o amor que sinto por ti, preciso de você comigo.

- Não, Minato. Nada do que queres vai acontecer. - falou, terminando de se vestir. - E sabes porquê? Porque não soube dizer-me tudo isso no início.

- Gomenasai Kashi... Gomen. - chorava muito agora - Eu queria ter falado, mas tive medo, fui fraco. Volte pra mim, onegai. Não sou ninguém sem você ao meu lado, preciso de você para viver. - puxou o menor fazendo este se colar ao seu corpo - Onegai...

- Não! - gritou. - Não. Estou com o Obito. E amo-o. Não vou largá-lo para voltar para uma merda como tu. - desembaraçou-se do maior e andou para a sua tenda.

- Kakashi. - correu atrás do menor, não podia terminar daquele jeito - Sei que é mentira, não ama o Obito do mesmo jeito que me ama. - voltou a segurar-lhe, mas dessa vez ficou bem próximo a ele, seus lábios quase se encostando - Ai shiteru.

- Depois do que me fizeste, não quero saber mais de ti. Deixa-me viver a minha vida em paz, é o mínimo que podes fazer para seres perdoado.

Com o que ouviu, largou Kakashi. Mais lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, mas o pequeno estava certo, tinha que deixá-lo viver a vida dele. Deu as costas, indo até uma árvore não muito distante.

Mesmo amando o maior, o garoto não estava para ser trocado novamente. Sentia pena de Minato, mas seria firme e não voltaria para ele. Continuou o seu caminho e entrou na tenda.

- Kashi... - Obito olhava seu koi entrar, havia acordado a pouco - Você está bem?

- Estou. Fui só tomar banho, amor. - beijou-o e deitou-se. - Vamos dormir?

- Não minta pra mim... Eu ouvi você conversando com o Minato. - segurou a face do maior fazendo este olhar em seus olhos - Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Não quero te ver infeliz. Quero te ver feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo.

- Eu não vou ficar com um homem como ele. Não vou. Ele fez-me sofrer.

- Mas você ainda o ama. Sei disso, posso ver em seus olhos. - sorriu docemente - Vá ficar com ele Kashi, vá ser feliz ao lado de quem você ama. E não se preocupe comigo, nunca deixarei de te amar, mas como eu já disse, quero te ver feliz, mesmo que seja com outro. Quem sabe até, eu possa fazer outra pessoa feliz um dia. Mas antes quero ter a certeza de que você está bem.

- Eu estou bem assim. Apesar de amá-lo, se voltasse para ele ficaria sempre duvidoso e pouco à vontade. Percebes, lindo? - abraçou o moreno e acarinhou-lhe os cabelos. - Tu és um menino muito bom. Não mereces ser desperdiçado por mim.

- Bem meu amor, pense no que te falei e no que o Minato lhe falou. Vamos dormir agora, acordamos cedo e temos que terminar essa missão. - beijou levemente os lábios do Hatake e se deitou.

**-x-**

Na manha seguinte todos acordaram e rapidamente seguiram com a missão. Minato evitava olhar para Kakashi ou Obito, estava ainda muito magoado com o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas se o cinzento queria daquele jeito...

A missão foi um sucesso, logo estava de volta à vila, e o tão esperado dia do casamento de Minato chegara. Este se encontrava já pronto parado na frente do altar. Só faltava a noiva chegar, e ai poderia terminar logo com aquilo tudo. Olhou em volta, esperava ver Kakashi ali, mas sabia que o menor não viria.

O garoto encontrava-se em sua casa. Estava tristonho. Minato iria casar-se e não iria querer saber mais dele para nada. Suspirou e afundou-se no sofá.

- _"Se eu impedisse o casamento..."_ - pensou, abanando a cabeça. - _"Que idiotice. É mesmo muito piroso."_ - entretanto, saiu de casa e foi até à igreja de Konoha. Queria ver o acontecimento de perto.

**-x-**

Minato ouviu a marcha nupcial tocar, o momento era aquele, Kushina estava entrando na igreja. Suspirou, agora não podia mais voltar atrás. Olhou-a vindo, realmente estava bonita, muito linda por sinal, mas não perfeita, não era seu Kashi ali, acabou sorrindo ao imaginar Kakashi vestido de noiva entrando na igreja. Kushina chegou ao seu lado, e ambos ficaram de frente ao padre, começara a cerimônia.

O Hatake entrou na igreja quando já ambos estavam no altar. Não escondia tristeza. Por isso, gritou, fazendo a sua voz ecoar e por todo o edifício.

- Ahhhhhhhh! - todos olharam para o garoto, assustados.

Minato se assustou com o grito, ao se virar para trás viu Kakashi ali, parado. Olhou para Kushina e viu que esta sorria. Retribuiu o sorriso e fez algo que surpreendeu a todos os convidados do casamento, foi até Kakashi. Não entendia o porquê do garoto estar ali, muito menos o porque de ter feito o que fez, mas tinha a leve impressão que logo descobriria.

- Bom... - disse o garoto. - Este casamento não pode acontecer, né? - ficou meio sem jeito.

- Não pode? - Minato olhou Kakashi, achou lindo o jeitinho dele - Porque não pode acontecer?

- Porque tu disseste que não amas a mulher.

- Sim eu disse... Mas você tem algo com isso? - sorria, divertido com a situação e o jeito do Hatake.

- Não. Estou indo embora agora mesmo. - passou a mão nos cabelos grisalhos e fez um charminho lindo, virando as costas. - Gomen.

- Espere. - segurou o braço do menor e puxou-o para si, tomando-o em um abraço carinhoso. Em seguida disse para quem quisesse ouvir - Não irei mais me casar com Kushina. Não a amo, nem nunca amei. – ficou quieto por um tempo, pegou a face de Kakashi e fê-lo olhar para si - Não amo, porque sempre amei esse pequeno aqui... - deu um selinho no menor - Ai shiteru Kakashi.

- A-Ai shiterumo, Mi... - disse também, abraçando o maior e chorando no peito deste. Tinha ainda medo de sofrer.

- Shiii... Calma meu pequeno, nada de mau vai acontecer. - olhou em volta e viu Kushina vir em sua direção. A ruiva sorria, ao passar por eles parou e se dirigiu a Kakashi.

- Seja muito feliz pequenino, você merece. - beijou o topo da cabeça dele e saiu da igreja, deixando a todos atônitos.

Um dos conselheiros levantou-se e perguntou, alto e bom som:

- Mas o que se passa aqui, afinal? E agora? E agora, que vai ser da vila?

Kakashi olhou para o velho e teve vontade de mostrar a língua, mas conteve-se.

- A vila não sofrerá com as minhas decisões. - disse Minato com raiva - Da minha vida cuido eu, e diga para quem quiser saber, que eu, Yondaime Hokage, namoro com Hatake Kakashi. Se era um relacionamento o que vocês queriam, é um relacionamento que vocês tem. Mas saibam, que pra mim é muito mais que isso. - abraçou mais forte Kakashi. Sentiu uma presença atrás de si, e ao olhar constatou que Obito olhava para si e Kakashi. Ficou com medo do que o moreno faria, mas o sorriso que se formou no rosto dele fê-lo se tranquilizar.

- Espero que sejam muito felizes juntos. – Óbito acariciou a cabeleira de Kakashi, se voltando a Minato logo em seguida - Se eu souber que você fez ele sofrer de novo... Bem, está avisado sensei. - deu seu típico sorriso.

O grisalho sorriu para Obito e beijou-o.

- Arigatou, Bito. - fez um carinho no rosto deste e virou-se para Minato. - Quero casar-me contigo, Mi.

Os conselheiros olharam-se e assentiram negativamente, reprovadores.

- Claro meu pequeno. - sorriu e correu ao altar com Kakashi logo atrás - Pode ser padre, ou a política dos conselheiros vai nos impedir?

Antes que qualquer pessoa falasse alguma coisa, Obito intervêm.

- Eu apoio o casamento deles. Eles se amam, devem ficar juntos, e casados se assim quiserem.

No mesmo instante em que Obito terminou de falar, todos que estavam na igreja também falaram, uns falavam apenas "Sim", outros "Com certeza", alguns ainda diziam "Apoiado", mas todos queriam apenas uma coisa, ver seu Hokage feliz com quem quer que fosse.

Ali mesmo Minato e Kakashi casaram-se. Ambos estavam muito felizes. O menino ainda nem cabia em si. Tão novo e já era casado. E, para sua grande sorte, com a pessoa que mais amava. O seu Minato.

Assim que a cerimônia terminou, Minato não esperou ninguém dizer nada, pegou Kakashi no colo e saiu dali correndo com ele. Tinham muito que aproveitar, e muitas saudades para matar. Sorria lindamente, nunca em toda sua vida fora tão feliz quanto estava sendo ali, com seu pequeno Kakashi nos braços.

- Amor... Estou tão feliz... - confessou o grisalhinho, quando foi deitado na cama de Minato. Corou um pouco e foi despindo as suas roupas.

- Também estou meu amorzinho. - observava o menor se despindo, mesmo estando envergonhado, ainda sim conseguia ser sensual. Aos poucos foi também tirando a roupa, esta foi jogada no chão e esquecida pelo resto do dia e da noite.

Quando ficou todo nu, Kakashi abriu bem as pernas e expôs a sua entrada deliciosa ao loiro. O seu membro branquinho e duro estava ansioso por gozar.

- Hmm... Logo, Mi... Vem...

- Com todo o prazer Kashi... Com todo o prazer... - engatinhou pela cama até chegar ao membro do menor. Olhou com luxuria pra ele, lambeu os lábios e logo em seguida foi a vez é de lamber a glande rosada de Kakashi. Ficou dando lambidas por um tempo, até que em um único movimento, engoliu o membro teso do garoto de uma só vez.

- Ahhhhh... - gemeu o rapaz, arqueando muito as costas. Estava desesperado pela boca de Minato, essa era a verdade. Queria nunca ter deixado de sentir aquilo, queria nunca ter sido trocado. - Minato...

Minato se sentiu realizado ao ouvir os gemidos do menor, nunca imaginou que sentiria tanta a falta daquilo. Continuou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem no pau do menor. Enquanto isso, sua língua massageava a glande, enquanto com a garganta sugava com força. Estava desesperado para sentir o sabor de seu amado.

Demasiado entesado, Kakashi adicionou mais prazer ainda: levou um dedo à sua entradinha rosadinha e apertada e penetrou-a, começando a estocar.

- Hmmm... Hmmm... Que delícia, Mi... Quero o teu pau a bombar com força...

- Primeiro quero sentir teu prazer em minha boca... Depois vou meter em ti até você não aguentar mais. - pausou apenas para falar isso, voltando logo em seguida ao que fazia com tanto gosto. Aumentou a velocidade com que sua boca subia e descia. Tirou a mão de Kakashi daquela entradinha rosada deliciosa, e com um sorriso travesso, meteu dois dedos nesta, fazendo movimentos tão rápidos quanto os que fazia com a boca.

- Ahhh... Isso, MI... Mete esses dedos com força, seu safado! - gritou o jounin, incapaz de se conter.

Minato assim o fez. meteu com mais força ainda, aumentando também a velocidade com que chupava o menor. Seu membro já começava a doer de excitação, queria muito se meter com força naquele rabinho gostoso, ansiava demais por aquilo.

- Vou gozar, Kami! Vou gozar! - gemeu o menor, derramando-se todo na boca de Minato, a qual adorava, pois dava-lhe sempre imenso prazer. - Minatooooo...

Minato engoliu tudo com vontade, não deixou nada escapar-lhe da boca. Retirou os dedos de dentro de Kakashi e subiu o corpo até alcançar a boca deste, beijando-lhe com vontade.

- Hmm... - retribuiu o beijo com imensa fome, esfregando o seu membro no membro do outro. Ficava demasiado excitado só por estar encostado ao corpo de Deus de Minato.

- Vejo que está pegando fogo heim meu pequeno. - sorriu acariciando a face do menor - O que vai querer agora? - disse sensualmente no ouvido dele.

- Vou querer o pau... Do meu... Mi'zinho... - disse, chupando um dedinho.

- É mesmo. - fingiu-se de surpreso - E posso saber onde e como vai querer?

- Vou querê-lo no meu rabinho safado... E a bombar bem depressa.

- É mesmo muito safado Kashi. - sorriu - Sente aqui no meu colinho então, vou te dar o que você tanto deseja.

O menor pulou para o colo do maior e deixou-se escorregar.

- Ahhh... Que delícia...

- Hummmm... Nossa Kashi... - fechou os olhou com a intensidade de que penetrou o menor, sentia seu pau ser inteiramente engolido por aquela entradinha deliciosa. Segurou Kakashi pela cintura, apertando de leve - Vamos lá meu pequeno... Cavalga gostoso no seu Mi, delicinha.

- Hmm... Cavalgo, sim... Adoro o pau gostoso do meu Mi... - ronronou, lambendo uma mãozinha e cavalgando com rapidez e força no membro enorme do loiro. Parecia um gatinho safado.

- Huummm... Isso Kashi... Assim mesmo que eu gosto... - apertou mais ainda as laterais do corpo branquinho do Hatake, se deliciava sentindo o menor subir e descer selvagemente em seu pau. Deu uma erguida no corpo, fazendo assim seu pau ir mais fundo em Kakashi. Queria dar a ele todo o prazer que podia.

- Hmm... Ahn... - gemeu, beijando o maior. Fazia movimentos circulares com o seu rabinho enquanto cavalgava. - Amor... Quero ficar assim para sempre, meu maridão...

- Ahh... Ficara o tempo que quiser... Hmmm... - se sentiu empolgado quando ouviu o Hatake chamá-lo de "maridão", sorriu safadamente - Seu maridão aqui vai fazer você enlouquecer pro resto da sua vida... Ahhh... Meu cachorrinho.

Deu várias lambidinhas e mordidas no pescoço gostoso do maior. Esfregou a glande do seu membro no abdómen bem definido de Minato.

- Oh... Vou gozar não tarda, maridão... Hmm... Esse pau grosso dentro de mim enlouquece-me.

- Então goza, minha delicia... - segurou o corpo do menor, colocando-o um pouco pra cima, para enfim poder assumir o controle, estocava forte e firme, bombava com vontade, do jeito que sabia que seu pequeno gostava - Está gostoso assim, Kashi?

- Muito gostoso Mi... Muito mesmo... - tinha um sorriso depravado no rosto. - Hmmm... Fode-me assim... Assim...

- Claro delicinha... - forçou mais ainda seu pau naquela entradinha deliciosa - Ahh... Vou gozar Kashi... Tu és muito gostoso...

- Goza, amor... Mela todo o meu rabinho... - ronronava, excitado.

Minato fez como foi pedido. Bombou mais forte ainda, e não se aguentando mais gozou deliciosamente. Sentiu seu gozo escorrer lentamente pelo rabinho gostoso do Hatake. Mas não podia parar agora, queria que seu pequeno gozasse também. Com um pouco mais de força, estocou Kakashi fundo.

- Ahhhh... Kashiii... Delicia de rabinho o seu heim... Hmmm...

Logo Kakashi gozou, melando todo o abdómen do Namikaze.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Mi... Que delícia...

Minato arfava cansado, acariciou o cabelo do cinzento e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça.

- Como senti falta disso meu amorzinho. De você, do teu cheiro... Desse teu gozo em mim. - riu.

- Eu também senti muito a tua falta. A tua e de tudo aquilo que é teu. - contraiu o ânus, apertando o pau de Minato dentro de si.

- Hmmmm... Muito cachorro você Kashi. - sorriu - Nunca mais vou deixar você me escapar, meu maridinho... Ou melhor, minha esposinha. - gargalhou.

- É, vê lá. - emburrou e saiu do colo do maior. - Pareço uma menina? Eu acho-me bastante macho, até. - deitou a língua de fora.

- Hahahaha... Estava brincando com você Kashi. Mas pense por um lado, é a mulher que é a passiva da relação, e como eu que meto em você... - abraçou o menor com força - Sabe que é brincadeira, né meu ukezinho.

- Estás a esquecer-te daquela vez que eu meti em ti? - sorriu travesso. - Porra, o teu rabinho é mesmo apertado, quase gozei logo, Mi.

- Não esqueci não... Mas quem sempre toma o rabinho aqui é você. - gargalhou alto, beijando o menor logo em seguida.

- Hmmm... Então eu vou deixar de dar o rabinho.

- Nani? - olhou espantado para o menor - Está ficando louco por acaso?

- Iie. Quem vai dar o bumbum agora és tu, Mi.

- Eu? - olhou o menor com uma cara não muito satisfeita - Sabe que não me importo, mas porque disso agora? Só porque brinquei com você?

- Iie. Mas eu quero.

-Oh... Tudo bem então. - sorriu ao pequeno - Vai querer me comer agora, meu pequenino seme?

- Agora não, que estou cansadinho... - deitou-se por cima do loiro. - Mas depois vais ver só.

- Hai, hai. - acariciou o menor - Vamos dormir então meu pequeno. Boa noite.

- Oyasumi... - abraçou mais ainda Minato e adormeceu de imediato.

_Fim!_


End file.
